A radio base station generally allocates a radio resource to a radio terminal and performs wireless communication with this radio terminal. Radio waves are used in the wireless communication, which could cause occurrence of interference. The interference is a state that a plurality of radio waves are overlapped and turned to be different when those radio waves are separately transmitted. For example, when each of two different radio base stations uses the same radio resource in the wireless communication, interference could occur at this radio resource.
An example of a method for determining whether interference has occurred at a certain radio resource in the wireless communication is a determination method described in PTL 1.
PTL 1 describes a method where a radio base station measures an interference power on a resource block basis and determines whether large interference has occurred by comparing a value obtained by multiplying the interference power by the traffic volume with a threshold.